Requiem for the Sunshine
by Princesse Freija
Summary: Miliknya yang paling berharga pergi, untuk selamanya. RivaPetra. Oneshot. Mengandung spoiler bagi yang belum baca manga. RnR tidak dipaksakan namun diharapkan :p


_Princesse Freija presents:_

**Requiem for the Sunshine**

_Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama_

Apa yang hendak kau katakan ketika kau menemukan milikmu yang paling berharga telah pergi untuk selamanya? Apa yang hendak kau katakan ketika kau menemukan dia yang paling kau sayangi telah kehilangan kehidupannya, bahkan tanpa kau berada di sisinya di saat terakhir? Apa yang hendak kau katakan ketika kau tak bisa lagi melihat senyum indahnya… untuk selamanya?

Derap kuda yang teratur bergaung di tanah sabana itu. Orang-orang di atas kuda dan yang berjalan kaki memasang ekspresi yang seragam, tak ada yang membentuk busur indah dengan bibir mereka. Mata mereka terarah ke tanah, seakan tak berani menantang tembok raksasa menjulang yang berada di hadapan mereka. Hanya satu pasang mata yang menatap lurus ke depan, namun tatapan itu tak ayal kekurangan daya kehidupan. Hanya kekosongan dan kesedihan tanpa akhir yang kau dapatkan ketika kau menatap sepasang manik obsidian itu.

Bukan hanya Eren Jaeger yang menyadari bahwa Kopral Muda Rivaille tak membuka mulutnya sedikitpun sejak Komandan Irvin Smith memerintahkan Scouting Legion untuk kembali ke balik lindungan Wall Rose. Serangan Titan Betina yang merenggut nyawa lebih dari separuh anggota Scouting Legion telah sedikit banyak merusak mereka, bukan hanya secara fisik namun juga secara psikis. Keberadaan orang-orang yang mampu merubah diri menjadi titan namun justru menyerang sesama manusia cukup mengentakkan setiap jiwa dan membuat mereka menyadari bahwa tak semua bagian dari umat manusia memiliki visi dan misi yang sama untuk merebut kebebasan mereka kembali dari tangan para titan. Ada orang-orang yang tak senang dengan segala jerih payah mereka, yang bahagia dengan setiap jiwa yang ditumbangkan oleh makhluk-makhluk tak berotak itu.

Betapapun mereka tersentak, tak ada yang lebih tersentak dari Kopral Muda Rivaille. Bukan hanya keberadaan Titan Betina yang membuatnya syok, kehilangan salah satu anggota timnya membuatnya jauh lebih terpukul dari apapun. Anggota tim ini bukan hanya spesial dari kemampuannya menghabisi raksasa-raksasa nudis itu, namun juga spesial keberadaannya di kehidupan seorang Rivaille.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan si gadis berambut pirang stroberi, Petra Ral? Gadis cantik dengan tubuh kecil mungil itu memang menarik perhatian setiap orang dengan senyum manisnya dan tingkah lakunya yang ramah dan baik hati, namun perhatian yang ia inginkan hanyalah dari satu orang, Rivaille seorang.

Dan siapa sangka, Rivaille pun memberikan perhatian yang didambakan Petra.

Semuanya bermula pada sebuah siang selepas sebuah misi. Sebuah siang di balkon markas besar Scouting Legion. Siang di mana Petra sedang melepas lelah paska membantai belasan titan dengan tangannya sendiri dan Rivaille sedang misuh-misuh karena nyaris seluruh bagian Peralatan Manuver 3D-nya dikotori oleh darah titan yang entah mengapa tak langsung menguap seperti darah titan biasanya. Yah, kau tahu kan seberapa terobsesinya Rivaille dengan kebersihan. Kala itu, Petra sedang menikmati pemandangan stepa hijau yang membentang di sekitar markas besar ketika Rivaille lewat di lorong di belakangnya sambil menggerutu.

"Ada masalah, Kapten?" tanya Petra manis, seperti biasanya. Rivaille tersentak, kemudian mendengus mendengar sapaan Petra yang cukup mengagetkannya. "Kalau kau bisa membantuku membersihkan darah kering titan-titan kotor itu, Ral – maka kau bisa membereskan masalah yang kuhadapi," gerutu Rivaille. Petra terkikik. Ia kemudian berjalan menghampiri kopral pendek itu dan meraih benda-benda bertabur bercak darah yang sedari tadi dikeluhkan Rivaille. "Sudah kau coba seka dengan kain basah?" tanya Petra. Rivaille mendengus lagi. "Itu hal pertama yang kulakukan," jawabnya. Petra mengangkat alisnya. Biasanya, noda darah di Peralatan Manuver 3D-nya langsung hilang begitu ia gosok dengan kain basah. Memang sih, ada beberapa noda yang membandel, tapi biasanya beberapa gosokan ekstra mampu menghilangkan noda tersebut dengan efektif.

"Kalau lap basah saja tidak cukup… bagaimana jika kau rendam mereka di air?" tanya Petra yang kemudian terkikik keras. Rivaille mengerutkan dahinya semakin dalam. "Bodoh, mereka bukan peralatan yang tahan air," geramnya. Petra menyeringai lebar. "Maaf, Kapten, aku hanya bercanda," sahutnya. Rivaille kemudian mendesah panjang. "Aku rasa aku akan minta bantuan ke tukang bersih-bersih saja, barangkali mereka punya barang bagus yang bisa membasmi semua noda," balas Rivaille yang kemudian membalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Petra tersenyum. "Semoga berhasil, Kapten!" serunya, membuat Rivaille menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arah Petra. Ia kemudian mengangguk, ekspresinya tetap datar seperti biasa.

Petra tak mampu melepaskan pandangannya dari punggung si cebol yang selalu menggerutu itu. Kopralnya itu memang tak pernah tersenyum, namun entah mengapa ia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dari pria itu. Entah wajahnya yang awet muda, kharismanya, kemampuannya dalam merobohkan ratusan titan…

Senyum Petra melebar, kini disertai dengusan tawa pelan. Biarkan takdir yang membawa ke mana cerita ini akan berlanjut.

Di sisi lain, Rivaille, di balik wajah datarnya, mulai mengembangkan spekulasi. Petra baik ke padanya karena: 1. Rivaille adalah atasan Petra (fakta). 2. Petra baik pada semua orang (fakta). 3. Petra menyimpan perasaan tertentu pada Rivaille (?).

Rivaille menghembuskan nafas panjang. Di usianya yang semakin menua dan menginjak kepala tiga (namun tertutup oleh tubuhnya yang mungil dan wajahnya yang tak menua), tak bisa dielakkan bahwa ia mulai mencari orang yang bisa menemaninya sepanjang hidupnya, merawatnya hingga tua, dan melahirkan anak-anaknya. Toh ia pun tak ingin melajang seumur hidup, mati sebagai bujang lapuk. Ia ingin seperti orang normal, memiliki keluarga yang bahagia, setidaknya sekali dalam seumur hidupnya…

… dan ia rasa, Petra Ral memenuhi segalanya yang ia inginkan untuk dijadikan sebagai pasangan sejatinya.

"Rivaille," panggilan seseorang mengalihkan Rivaille dari lamunannya. Rivaille tersentak, lalu menatap ke arah orang yang memanggilnya. Komandan Irvin Smith. Pria gagah berambut pirang itu menatap Rivaille dengan tatapan prihatin. Sejujurnya, ia belum pernah melihat Rivaille dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tatapan Rivaille memang datar, namun tidak pernah kosong. Selalu ada emosi yang bergelora di dalamnya. Namun kali ini, sepertinya duka Rivaille tak bisa dibendung lagi. Segala memorinya tentang Petra mencuat lagi di depan matanya.

"Rivaille, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Irvin. _Pertanyaan bodoh,_ maki Irvin dalam hati. Tentu saja Rivaille tidak baik-baik saja. Namun Rivaille hanya menggeleng, lalu menjawab pelan, "Aku sendiri tidak tahu, Komandan." Irvin menatapnya dengan sedih seiring Rivaille kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali tersesat dalam kenangan.

Pikiran Rivaille kembali mengelana menuju saat-saat menyenangkan di mana ia berlatih dengan timnya, tentu saja termasuk dengan Petra. Dengan berbagai usaha Petra yang entah mengapa seperti berusaha mengeluarkan, setidaknya, senyum dari bibir Rivaille. Segala perhatian yang diberikan Petra kepadanya, entah dalam bentuk makanan, bacaan, maupun peralatan dan perlengkapan kebersihan. Segala lirikan kecil Petra ketika ia sedang bercanda dengan anggota tim yang lain. Kekesalan Petra ketika Auruo mulai banyak bicara. Kekesalan_ Rivaille_ sendiri ketika Petra terlalu dekat, entah dengan Gunther, Auruo, Erd, maupun yang lain, meski sebenarnya kedekatan mereka hanyalah sebatas teman dan rekan kerja saja. Entahlah, mungkin kala itu Rivaille hanya sedang terlalu sensitif.

… sensitif, atau cemburu?

Rivaille pun teringat kembali ke masa paling indah dalam hidupnya, masa ketika mereka saling mengaku soal perasaan mereka dan mulai berkencan.

Misi baru sudah di depan mata. Rivaille dan Petra sudah siap sedia di kuda mereka masing-masing, siap menerjang mara bahaya di balik tembok. Jubah hiau kebanggaan pasukan mereka sudah dikenakan dengan rapi, pertanda mereka sudah siap mati untuk misi ini. Pintu gerbang Wall Rose sudah mulai terangkat. Petra tersenyum kecil seraya berdoa di dalam hati. Tiba-tiba, Petra dikejutkan oleh suara yang memanggilnya dari samping kanannya.

"Oi, Ral," panggil Rivaille. Petra menoleh dengan kedua alisnya naik. "Ada apa, Kapten?" tanyanya. "Mari kita pasang taruhan," jawab Rivaille datar. Petra tertarik. "Taruhan macam apa?" tanyanya, matanya semakin membesar. Rivaille mengalihkan pandangannya, namun tetap menjawab ketertarikan Petra. "Siapapun yang membunuh lebih banyak titan, ia berhak menyuruh yang kalah untuk melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan," jelas Rivaille, membuat Petra tersenyum lebar. "Apa membunuh dengan tim dihitung, Kapten?" tanya Petra antusias. Rivaille mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, aku terima tantanganmu. Dengan satu syarat," Petra menggantung kalimatnya. Rivaille mengangkat kedua alisnya sedikit.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama keluargaku," sambung Petra seraya mengedip kecil, kemudian memacu kudanya menyusul rombongan yang sudah mulai bergerak. Rivaille mendengus, menahan senyum, kemudian mengangguk. _Kau juga, berhenti memanggilku Kapten_, batinnya.

Tak ada yang menyadari bahwa kala itu seberkas senyum kecil membuncah di bibir datar Rivaille.

Misi selesai dengan (cukup) baik. Tidak banyak korban berjatuhan, dan yang terpenting untuk Rivaille, Petra masih hidup. Cengiran lebar justru bertengger di bibir si cantik itu, cengiran yang kian besar seiring langkahnya menghampiri Rivaille yang sedang menyeruput kopinya. Mereka telah kembali ke markas besar. Sebagian besar petinggi Scouting Legion tadi sedang dicekoki oleh kegembiraan Hanji yang sudah menemukan entah keanehan apa lagi dari titan-titan yang ditemuinya selama misi berlangsung. Rivaille sendiri memilih untuk minggir sebelum kepalanya pusing lagi akan kebahagiaan Hanji.

"Jadiiii – Kapten," sapa Petra seraya menghampiri Rivaille di salah satu balkon yang menghadap stepa luas – balkon yang sama seperti saat Petra mencandai Rivaille sewaktu itu. Rivaille menengok, lalu kemudian langsung menyahut, "Ah, ya. Taruhan kita." Petra berujar bangga, "Sepuluh. Tiga olehku sendiri, tujuh dengan bantuan yang lain." Rivaille mendengus. Satu hirupan kopi, kemudian ia meletakkan cangkirnya di pembatas balkon, barulah ia menanggapi ucapan Petra. "Sebelas. Empat sendiri, sisanya dengan bantuan yang lain," ucapnya santai. Petra membelalak. "Heeee? Jadi aku hanya kalah satu?" tanyanya kaget. Menyadari kekalahannya, Petra nampak sedikit kecewa namun kemudian kembali pada keceriaannya.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku melakukan apa untukmu?" tanya Petra. Tiba-tiba Rivaille membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap Petra sepenuhnya. "Petra, jadilah kekasihku," ucap Rivaille datar lengkap dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Petra terngaga lebar. Matanya membelalak. Butuh waktu bagi otaknya untuk mencerna kata-kata kaptennya itu. Apa ia tak salah dengar? Apa telinganya kelewat kotor sehingga ia bisa salah mengartikan kata-kata Rivaille?

"Heeeeee? Kau serius, Kapten?" tanyanya kaget dan keras, bahkan membuat semua orang di dalam ruangan menengok ke arah balkon. Rivaille merasa risih dengan semua perhatian ini, namun ia menepis rasa gengsi dalam dadanya dan mulai membuka mulutnya lebih lebar.

"Kalian," ucap Rivaille keras seraya menunjuk ke arah orang-orang di dalam ruangan. "Kalian dengar aku semua. Kalian menjadi saksi bahwa aku, Rivaille, meminta Nona Petra Ral untuk menjadi kekasihku. Kalian pula lah yang menjadi saksi apapun jawaban Nona Petra Ral," sambung Rivaille keras dan jelas. Kali ini yang melongo bukan hanya Petra, tetapi juga Hanji, Auruo, Erd, Gunther, Mike, bahkan Komandan Irvin. Baru kali ini mereka melihat Rivaille seperti itu selama mereka menjadi rekan kerja sekaligus teman Rivaille.

Hening selama beberapa saat. Teriakan Hanji-lah yang memecah keheningan, namun membuat segalanya menjadi semakin aneh. "Petra! Jangan hanya diam, kurcaci penggila kebersihan ini butuh jawaban dan kepastian!" seru Hanji bersemangat. Wajah Petra yang tadinya sudah merah semakin memerah. Mata Petra menatap mata teman-temannya. Semuanya nampak tertarik dan sangat bersemangat untuk mendengarkan jawaban Petra.

"A, a, a… ano…," Petra terbata-bata. Menunduk, menggeleng-geleng kecil, kemudian memberanikan diri untuk menatap Rivaille – yang anehnya tetap tenang dan datar. "Aku…," gantung Petra lagi. Matanya sekilas melirik ekspresi Hanji dan Auruo yang semakin penasaran. Petra menghela nafas. Tak ada gunanya lagi membohongi perasaannya sendiri, apalagi di hadapan teman-temannya. Tak ada gunanya malu-malu kalau sudah kepalang basah seperti ini.

"Aku menerima untuk menjadi kekasihmu, Kapten Rivaille."

Sorakan keras memenuhi markas besar Scouting Legion. Semua nampak lega dan bahagia. Hanji bahkan sampai histeris, berlari menghampiri Rivaille dan Petra dan menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala mereka ("Mentang-mentang ia jauh lebih tinggi!" gerutu Rivaille). Minuman-minuman keras dikeluarkan. Kegembiraan menguar di ruangan yang biasanya serius dan tegang itu. Berkali-kali Rivaille dibuat kesal oleh ledekan teman-temannya, namun senyuman Petra membuatnya urung untuk melanjutkan rasa gondok di hatinya. Malam itu, tentunya, adalah salah satu malam paling bahagia dalam hidup Rivaille dan Petra.

Akhir sabana nyaris terlihat. Wall Rose dan kegagahannya semakin mendekat. Rombongan sudah mencapai pintu Wall Rose dan sedang menunggu pintu raksasa itu terbuka agar mereka dapat kembali ke dalam rengkuhan Wall Rose. Jemari Rivaille mendadak merayap masuk ke dalam jubah hijaunya, meraih sesuatu yang disimpannya di dalam kantong di jaket coklatnya. Sesuatu yang bulat dengan sebuah tonjolan di salah satu permukaannya.

Komando Irvin yang memerintahkan pasukan untuk maju membuat Rivaille kembali melangkahkan kakinya yang berat, kini dengan benda bulat kecil itu di dalam genggaman tangannya. Bibirnya terkunci rapat, kini menahan tangis. Akan ada seseorang yang akan menghampirinya, membuat emosinya bergolak kembali ketika ia memasuki Wall Rose. Akan ada seseorang yang semakin membuat kenangan tentang Petra berloncatan di hadapan matanya…

Benar saja. Seorang bapak paruh baya mendekati Rivaille, membuat ia harus berhenti melangkah. Rambut pirang stroberi yang sama, namun sudah dihiasi uban di sana-sini. Senyuman lebar yang sama. Rivaille belum pernah menemuinya secara langsung, namun deskripsi dari cerita-cerita Petra cocok sekali dengan pria gemuk ini.

Ayah Petra.

"Kopral Rivaille," panggil pria itu. Rivaille terdiam, berusaha menahan genangan bening yang sudah dirasa akan turun ke sudut matanya. "Terima kasih karena sudah menjaga putriku. Aku ayah Petra! Kukira aku ingin bicara pada Anda sejenak sebelum aku mencari putriku," sapa pria itu ramah. Rivaille tertegun seraya menatap wajah ceria pria itu. Wajah yang sama dengan yang ia wariskan ke putrinya.

Pria itu mengacungkan sebuah amplop yang diambilnya dari sakunya. "Anda lihat, putriku mengirimkan surat ini beberapa hari yang lalu. Dalam surat ini ia berkata bahwa ia merasa sangat terhormat karena dapat menjadi orang yang bermanfaat di tim Anda, Kopral… dan ia akan memberikan usaha terbaiknya agar Anda, sebagai pimpinannya, merasa puas akan kerja kerasnya. Saya rasa ia terlalu banyak membanggakan dirinya dan timnya tanpa menyadari bahwa kami, orang tuanya di rumah, khawatir setengah mati ketika mendengar kabar-kabar mengenai dirinya," oceh pria itu panjang lebar. Mata Rivaille memburam oleh genangan air mata.

Pria itu kemudian agak ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkan, namun akhirnya memutuskan untuk terus mengatakan isi hatinya. "Dan oh, omong-omong… sebagai ayahnya, saya berpikir… saya berpikir bahwa saat ini terlalu cepat bagi saya untuk memaksanya menikah. Yah, Anda tahu, ia masih muda, masa depannya masih terbentang luas di hadapannya… tetapi…," ucapan pria itu tergantung. Tubuh Rivaille mulai gemetar, kepalan tangannya mengerat.

"… ia, ia… ya ampun, bagaimana saya mengatakannya… saya bahagia sekali ketika membaca bahwa Anda dan Petra akan menikah secepatnya… saya, saya tentu saja mengizinkan, Kopral. Ayah mana yang tak ingin melihat putrinya bahagia, apa lagi dengan pria yang selama ini disayanginya. Saya hanya mohon diberitakan lagi jika kalian sudah menentukan tanggal, tempat, dan pernak-pernik pernikahan lainnya…"

Suara Ayah Petra memudar. Pikiran Rivaille meloncat pada saat di mana ia dan Petra sedang bercengkrama berdua dengan Petra – lagi-lagi di balkon yang sama, balkon yang bersejarah bagi mereka. Mereka sedang mengobrol santai mengenai rencana di misi mereka, mengenai Eren dan para anggota baru Scouting Legion, mengenai Hanji dan kedua 'mainan'-nya - Sawney dan Bean -, ketika Rivaille tiba-tiba menghentikan ocehan Petra.

"Eh? Ada apa, Rivaille?" tanya Petra bingung. Rivaille menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kau tahu, aku sudah semakin tua. Kau juga semakin tua. Aku rasa, sudah saatnya…," jawabnya aneh, tidak seperti ucapannya yang biasa yang seperti sudah disiapkan sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba Rivaille merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah kubus beludru kecil. Rivaille turun, berlutut. Jemarinya membuka kotak beludru itu.

"Ketika misi ini berakhir dan kau dan aku selamat, menikahlah denganku, Petra. Aku ingin sisa hidupku dihabiskan untuk benar-benar menjagamu, dan sisa hidupmu untuk merawatku. Aku… ingin punya keluarga kecil bahagia yang normal, seperti orang-orang lainnya."

Petra berkaca-kaca. Serangan kekagetan dan kebahagiaan memenuhi dadanya, membuatnya tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Ia terjatuh, juga berlutut sehingga menyamai tinggi Rivaille. Tanpa sedikitpun kata-kata ia menubruk Rivaille, memeluknya erat. Air matanya berlinang. Derai air mata haru dan bahagia yang mewakili perasaannya yang tak bisa tergambar oleh kata-kata.

Rivaille tersenyum kecil. "Boleh aku anggap ini sebagai ya?" bisiknya di telinga Petra. Lagi-lagi tanpa bicara, Petra hanya memeluk Rivaille semakin erat. Setelah beberapa saat, Petra melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Rivaille dengan penuh kasih sayang. Memperhatikan wajah yang biasanya datar tanpa ekspresi tersebut – kini melembut dengan tatapan penuh kebahagiaan dan cinta, dan bibir yang membentuk seuntai senyum.

Berhasil. Impian Petra untuk membuat Rivaille tersenyum tercapai.

Rivaille menjulurkan tangannya, mengusap sisa air mata di pipi Petra. Petra, masih gemetaran, meraih jemari Rivaille, menggenggamnya. Bisikan bahagia mengalir dari bibirnya.

"Mau temani aku menulis surat tentang ini pada Ayah? Aku yakin ia pasti akan sangat bahagia…"

Rivaille mengangguk pasti. Mereka berdiri bersama-sama, lalu berjalan dengan penuh senyum dan kebahagiaan, berangkulan menuju kamar Petra. Membuat semua orang tercengang dan terperangah, sekaligus bersorak bahagia.

"Ko, Kopral Rivaille," panggil Ayah Petra, menarik Rivaille kembali dari sungai kenangan. Rivaille nyaris tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Tiba-tiba ia menjatuhkan diri, duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Ayah Petra yang kebingungan. Kepalanya tertunduk, kedua tangannya terkepal erat di lutut. Bendungan air matanya jebol, sungai mengalir di pipinya.

"Tuan Ral, putri Anda… Petra… ia berjuang dengan sangat gagah berani," ucap Rivaille. "Sebagai seorang bawahan, ia menjalankan semua tugasnya dengan baik. Ia juga anggota tim yang baik. Ia prajurit yang sempurna," tambah Rivaille, tetesan bening mulai membasahi bagian depan jubah hijaunya.

Rivaille mengangkat kepalanya. "Namun, sebagai… sebagai seorang wanita, ia memenuhi semua yang saya cari dalam diri seorang wanita. Ia mengerti segala keanehan dalam diri saya, ia memenuhi segala bagian yang hilang dalam hidup saya. Singkatnya… saya ingin menghabiskan sisa waktu yang saya miliki dengannya," sambungnya lagi. Kini, tanpa ia sadari, rombongan Scouting Legion berhenti, tanpa disengaja menonton adegan antara Rivaille dan calon ayah mertuanya itu.

"Namun…," tiba-tiba Rivaille terhenti, nafasnya tersengal-sengal. "Sepertinya impian saya harus ditunda… tidak, dibatalkan untuk selamanya. Petra… Petra gugur dalam misi kali ini. Saya… ah, saya bahkan tidak ada di sampingnya di saat-saat terakhirnya. Satu yang pasti, saya tahu ia tewas dalam keadaan penuh keberanian menjalankan tugasnya," lanjut Rivaille, sedikit tersedak dan terbata.

Ayah Petra menutup mulutnya, wajahnya terkaget tak percaya. Ikut terguncang dan gemetar layaknya Rivaille yang sedari tadi sudah seperti terkena gempa bumi. Air mata mulai turun dari sepasang mata tua yang tadinya penuh kebahagiaan itu.

"Tuan Ral, saya minta maaf… sebagai seorang kapten tim, saya gagal melindungi Petra, anggota tim saya. Sebagai seorang laki-laki… saya gagal dalam melindungi orang yang paling saya sayangi," ucap Rivaille, kini sepenuhnya terhenti karena isakan dan tangis yang sudah tak kuat ditahannya lagi. Tuan Ral ikut terisak-isak. Surat dari Petra yang sedari tadi digenggamnya jatuh ke tanah, tertetesi air mata dua orang pria yang sangat disayangi penulisnya.

Hening selama lima menit, tak ada yang terdengar kecuali isakan Rivaille dan Tuan Ral. Rivaille kemudian mengusap air matanya, lalu membuka tangan kanan yang semenjak tadi digenggamnya. Sebuah cincin emas putih bermata berlian dengan bercak-bercak kecil darah muncul di sana. Telapak tangan Rivaille yang membungkusnya berwarna merah dan dipenuhi bekas tekanan seiring kencangnya genggaman tangan Rivaille dalam menahan emosinya.

"Ini cincin yang saya gunakan untuk melamar Petra, Tuan. Cincin ini digunakan Petra semenjak kami bertunangan hingga akhir hayatnya. Saya… saya harap Tuan mau menerima cincin ini, sebagai pengingat akan putri tuan… Petra yang dicintai semua orang," ucap Rivaille seraya menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Tuan Ral. Tuan Ral menghapus air matanya, kemudian menatap Rivaille dengan seutas senyuman sedih di matanya.

"Tidak perlu seperti ini, Kopral. Kematian Petra bukan salah Anda. Mungkin memang sudah takdirnya untuk tewas dalam tugas demi kelanjutan umat manusia. Anda sama sekali tidak bersalah. Toh Petra dan keluarga kami pun sudah sadar bahaya apa yang mengintai ketika Petra memutuskan untuk masuk militer, terutama Scouting Legion. Saya… saya menerima kematian Petra apa adanya," ucap pria paruh baya itu dengan suara serak, namun menenangkan.

"Mengenai cincin ini…," Ayah Petra menjulurkan tangan, lalu menutup kembali jemari Rivaille yang terulur. "Ambillah. Carilah gadis lain yang lebih beruntung dari Petra, yang bisa membuatmu lebih bahagia darinya. Berikan cincin ini padanya seperti Anda memberikan cincin ini pada Petra. Saya yakin, gadis itu akan lebih bahagia dari Petra," tambah Ayah Petra, senyuman lembut dan tulus menghiasi wajahnya, membalas wajah kaget Rivaille.

Rivaille menggeleng. "Saya berkeras, Tuan. Cincin ini sudah jadi milik Petra dan sudah seharusnya cincin ini dikembalikan ke keluarganya. Saya mohon, Tuan, terimalah cincin ini," pinta Rivaille, membuka kembali genggaman tangannya, kali ini dilanjutkan dengan meletakkan cincin itu di telapak tangan Ayah Petra. Tuan Ral tersenyum. Tiba-tiba kedua lengannya terulur, menarik Rivaille ke dalam rengkuhannya. Rengkuhan hangat yang kebapakan, sesuatu yang tidak pernah lagi Rivaille rasakan dalam jangka waktu yang sangat lama.

"Kalau kau senggang, mampirlah ke rumah kami. Aku dan istriku akan merasa sangat senang bertemu kembali dengan orang yang selama ini telah menjaga Petra dan menyayangi Petra. Semenjak Petra mengirimkan surat tersebut, kami telah menganggapmu sebagai bagian dari keluarga kami," bisik Tuan Ral di telinga Rivaille. Rivaille mengangguk pasti.

Tuan Ral melepaskan rengkuhannya, kemudian menarik Rivaille berdiri bersama dirinya. "Pergilah, Kopral Muda Rivaille. Lanjutkanlah tugasmu. Raihlah pencapaian yang lebih lagi bagi masa depan umat manusia," pesan Tuan Ral seraya menepuk pundak Rivaille. Rivaille mengangguk, lalu memberikan hormat militer. "Saya mohon permisi… Ayah," ucapnya serak. Tuan Ral mengangguk. "Berhati-hatilah, Nak. Kalau kau ingin pulang… ingat, keluarga Ral akan siap menyambutmu kembali ke rumah," balasnya.

Rivaille mengangguk kembali, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya seiring Irvin mengomandoi pasukan untuk lanjut berjalan. Rivaille menengok kembali ke arah Tuan Ral. Tuan Ral melambai-lambaikan tangan melepasnya sambil tersenyum. Seutas senyum menghampiri wajah Rivaille ketika ia kembali menatap ke depan, kemudian mendongakkan wajahnya ke langit.

_Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Petra, Matahariku. Kau yang membuatku tersenyum kembali, melengkapi diriku, memberikan segalanya untukku, termasuk sebuah keluarga. Tenang-tenanglah di sana, Cantik… _

**Fin.**


End file.
